Hold Your Breath No More
by PandaxMonium
Summary: [Oneshot] September 11, 2001…CCS style...The story of the heroes of Flight 93. 40 passengers united as one to save the lives of innocent people...S&S, T&E…


_**Hold Your Breath No More**_

xxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Summary: (oneshot) September 11, 2001…The story of the heroes of Flight 93; 40 passengers united as one to save the lives of innocent people…CCS style…S&S, T&E…

**A/N: By all means I do not mean this as an offensive fic. I respect all the people affected by September 11, and want to get the point across of how intense and horrible this day was.**

He sat as still as he could, yet twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the plane to take off. His amber eyes gazed beyond the window, hoping to catch a view through the scratches on the glass. Beside him sat an amethyst-eyed girl, who smiled at his anticipation. Neither spoke a word, for both knew how excited the other was to return home after the long trip.

At the age of 18, Syaoran had received a scholarship and had to leave Japan, losing contact with his friends. Now, 2 years later, Tomoyo had embarked upon a journey, and through many sources found that Syaoran was in the U.S.A. Knowing how deeply in love he was with her best friend, she convinced him to return home with her, and confess his feelings to Sakura. It had taken a while, but now they were on their long journey home.

"Restless, I see…" Tomoyo giggled.

Syaoran mumbled in return, letting a blush creep up his cheeks, as he drummed his fingers on the arm rest. His hair had only grown a tad bit longer, and it had become messier, if possible.

"Care to see another video?" Tomoyo asked politely.

Syaoran attempted not to look to eager, but casually nodded a yes, as Tomoyo took out her video camera and searched through the taped videos within. At last she came to a stop on the particular one she had chosen, and pressed play.

_"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura sighed, who seemed to be laying on her belly, upon her bed._

_"Yes, my dear Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo replied sweetly._

_"Where do you think Syaoran-kun is…?" She pouted._

_"Oh my…well, I'm not quite sure…you must miss him…" Tomoyo smiled._

_"I do…I miss running into him in places like school, or the store…or his sarcastic smile…" Sakura ranted on, "Or his mean comments and I miss seeing his hair…I loved his hair…"_

_Tomoyo giggled in reply._

_"And I wish that I could have told him…I never got to tell him---HOE? TOMOYO!!!!" Sakura let out a yelp._

_"Yes?" Tomoyo replied innocently._

_"You didn't tell me you were taping this! Stop!" Sakura shouted, and grabbed the hidden camera, turning it off in the process._

"What did she never get to tell me?" Syaoran asked, his interest rising.

"You'll find out soon enough…" Tomoyo whispered, and turned off the video camera, as the flight attendants directed everyone to put on their seat belts. Syaoran couldn't help but smile, as he realized they were soon going to take off. In a few hours time, he'd be seeing _her_ again. He sighed deeply, and rested his back against his seat, looking around at the other passengers.

There were women and men of all ages, some conversing amongst themselves, some sleeping or preparing themselves for take off. However there was one man who caught his eye, probably no more than 30 years old. He seemed out of the picture, for he was quite twitchy, and seemed to be looking at everyone in turn as if suspicious they'd do something. He caught his eye, but the man did nothing but glare. Too exuberant to put up a staring contest, Syaoran retreated and turned his gaze back out of the window.

As soon as the plane had soared into the air, Syaoran let himself drift off into sleep. He found himself dreaming of chocolate, then clouds…and of course, Sakura. But before he could delve deeper into his dreams, a commotion woke him up.

"Do not panic everyone! The situation is being taken care of!" A flight attendant yelled.

Some more panicked voices spoke their opinions.

"What's going on?" Syaoran whispered to Tomoyo.

"I'm not quite sure, apparently there is something wrong with some planes…the pilot got a command from the base, but it was accidentally delivered over the speaker system. It's got some people anxious." Tomoyo said worriedly.

"Tell us what's going on! We deserve to know!" A man yelled.

The flight attendant looked at the angered passengers and gave up. "Please do not lose your calm…there's been an attack…" The lady paused, "There was a hijacked plane flown into one of the towers of the World Trade Center…"

The passengers on the plane gasped. "But do not worry, we just got the message…we're taking a pit stop and landing in the nearest airport for your own safety…everything is under control!"

The plane broke out in screams and questions.

"When did it happen?"

"How can you be so sure we're safe?"

"Turn on the news!!"

"What's going on?"

"Quiet! Hold your horses…it happened exactly 4 minutes ago…we can't do anything about it ourselves, all we ask is that you remain calm until we get you safely on the ground…I'll gladly ask the pilot to turn on the news…" The lady left through some curtains, and the people buzzed with fright.

"…Syaoran…" Tomoyo mumbled in shock.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo…Nothing will happen, you heard what she said…we're landing as soon as possible…" Syaoran reassured her.

Almost immediately, all the TV's flicked on, and everyone's eyes flew to the screen. They saw the repeated scenes of a plane smashing into one of the twin towers, followed by the screams of people. Footage of burning people jumping from the building filled the screen. The plane remained silent…each fearing for their own life…each looking helplessly at the innocent people dying upon the screen.

"Oh my God…" Tomoyo muttered; her eyes boring into Syaoran's.

Before Syaoran could say anything however, everyone let out a small scream as they witnessed a second plane crashing into the remaining twin tower. The announcer on the news was left speechless, as he tried to make sense of what was happening. The entire plane was filled with confusion and terror as they looked suspiciously at everyone aboard.

As the minutes ticked by, the anxiety grew and each person wished they were all safely back home.

But that was about to become impossible. The man Syaoran had noticed earlier jumped afoot, and tore open his shirt.

"Everyone stay where you are, or I'm blowing this plan up!" The man exclaimed, pointing to the dynamite attached to his stomach. "Stay where you are! Nobody move! I'm taking over this plane!" He took out a knife and made his way to the front of the cabin.

The culprit seemed to have a partner in crime who jumped up as well, and took out a gun. As the culprit made his way to the front cabin, the right-hand man laughed cruelly.

"I dare one of you to move…" He laughed.

Someone flinched, and in an instant he was shot. The passengers let out screams. "Shut up! Everyone shut up and stay where you are! You're all about to die! You worthless pieces of shit!"

Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears as she looked on at Syaoran pleadingly.

He seemed to be at loss for words. How could this be happening? A few minutes ago he was dreaming about Sakura…and now his life was in danger…

"If anybody moves, I'll shoot you all!" He shouted, and ran into the front cabin to help his partner in crime. At once the plane was filled with sobs and cries of disbelief. The plane shook, as the passengers hear the screams from the pilot.

And just as suddenly as the surprise had come, the plane began to descend…shaking violently along the way.

"SYAORAN!" Tomoyo cried, attaching onto his arm, tears pouring from her eyes.

Everyone on the plane, gripped on to their arm rests, and began to say prayers under their breaths. And much to their gratitude, the plane leveled itself and rose. Tomoyo was shaking, as were others around them.

"I can't die! I have children!" A woman cried.

"No! I can't die…no…please!" A man sobbed.

Syaoran looked around at all the pitiful faces. There were old people who were shaking with tears, who could have never expected their deaths to come so soon. There was a woman looking at pictures of her children…and the saddest scene to see…was a couple, holding each other as tight as they could…soaking in their tears.

Syaoran came to his senses…and looked around at everyone. "…We have to do something…" He said determinedly, standing up.

Some people raised their heads to look inquiringly at him...wondering how he could be so calm when they were about to meet their deaths…

"I'm serious! We're all sitting here crying…and for what? We have to do something…if we don't innocent people will get killed!" Syaoran roared.

"What do you expect us to do? We're innocent people too!" A man replied angrily.

"We're all going to die." Syaoran said harshly, and a few people sobbed in response. "And there's nothing we can do in respect of that! But would you rather us die…as a purpose of killing other innocent people, like those killed in the World Trade Center?" Syaoran looked everyone in the eyes. "Or would you rather us die, the heroes…taking control of this plane and making sure it kills no one else?"

The people on the plane merely looked at him, still teary-eyed, as if at loss for words. An older woman, of gray hair spoke up. "…Are you for sure…we will die, young man?"

Syaoran felt sorry to have to answer the question, as he felt tears threatening to fall from his own eyes, but he solemnly nodded a yes. "…None of us know how to manage a plane…and the hijackers have taken over…all we can do is try to direct it into an open field…where it can't hurt anyone…" He said softly.

And at last…people nodded their agreement. Some asked if they could make calls to their loved ones before they met their fates, and Syaoran simply mumbled a yes. He looked at Tomoyo who was still sobbing, and pulled her into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry…that it all has to end like this Tomoyo…please don't cry, Eriol wouldn't have wanted you to cry…call him…" Syaoran whispered in her ear.

She gave him a tearful smile and immediately grabbed the phone in her seat. She dialed numbers carelessly, for her hands were still shaky. "…E-Eriol?" Tomoyo hiccupped into the phone.

"Tomoyo? What are you doing? Is something wrong…?" Eriol replied

"…Eriol-chan…I'm…on a pl-plane…right now…" Tomoyo sniffed, "…but... it's been…hijacked…"

There was silence on the other ends.

"If you turn to world news…y-you'll see…what's going on…I just wanted to tell you…I love you…" Tomoyo couldn't help but break down as she uttered her last words to him.

"Tomoyo, what are you talking about?" Eriol asked anxiously.

"…Good-bye…just know I will always love you…" Tomoyo's voice broke, and she hung up reluctantly. Syaoran looked at her softly, knowing how hard it must have been for her to say.

The plane lurched downward once again, and he didn't hesitate to reach for the phone. His fingers punched the keys as if his life depended on it, and he pressed the phone onto his ear.

"Moshi Moshi?" A sweet voice answered on the other end.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.

"Syaoran…?" Sakura gasped, with amazement.

"Sakura…I don't have much time…Just believe everything I'm about to tell you! Tomoyo came to the U.S.A looking for me, and we were coming back today as a surprise to you." Syaoran rushed.

"…I don't know what to say…" Sakura seemed delighted.

"But…our plane…" Syaoran struggled with the words, "…Never mind, just please turn on the news…"

"Syaoran what's this all about?" Sakura asked, not comprehending.

"…Tomoyo wants to say that she loves you very much and she's grateful to have you as a friend…"

"I don't understand what you're saying Syaoran…" Sakrua said.

"…Sakura…I love you very much…I'm sorry I had to leave so soon…please watch the news…I have to go…" Syaoran ended, his voice breaking, and hung up.

With a few seconds of disbelief…he stood up and stood in the aisle. He looked at everyone, and could tell the expression on their faces read, 'Now or Never'.

"We all know what we have to do…so let's work together…" Syaoran mumbled. "Hold your breaths no more…let's do this!"

And at once, all of the passengers stood up, and rampaged into the front cabin. The scene was a great commotion, sounds of gun shots were pounding on their eardrums as the passengers launched themselves onto the culprits. Syaoran grabbed a hold on the steering mechanism and tried to level the plane…but it kept on plummeting downwards.

Screams were heard, as the passengers took control over the terrorists. Everyone counted the seconds until their last moments. They could feel themselves falling down, and each tensed their bodies…waiting for the impact of the crash.

Syaoran's eyes filled with tears, as he steered the plane above a green field…through the window he could see, the green patch becoming larger…and larger…until at last…the nose hit the ground…and everything went black.

xxxxx

"It is to some of our sources that we owe our thanks to the heroes of Flight 93. Having learned of the attack on the twin towers, and knowing what their fate would be…they risked their own lives for the sake of those innocent people who knew not of what was to happen. The flight base heard the commotion through the installed communication system on the plane. Apparently it had been left on, and we heard the courageous speech of the nameless person who convinced everyone to follow through. Here is part of the tape: 'We're all going to die. And there's nothing we can do in respect of that! But would you rather us die…as a purpose of killing other innocent people, like those killed in the World Trade Center? Or would you rather us die, the heroes…taking control of this plane and making sure it kills no one else? Hold your breath no more, let's do this!' "

Sakura burst into tears, as she recognized the voice of her beloved Syaoran.


End file.
